Sweet Serenity
by Hogwarts Duo
Summary: A snowy Christmas Eve for Charles & Elsie ... pure fluff!


**Sweet Serenity **

**Summary: A snowy Christmas Eve for Charles & Elsie**

**A/N: **This is dedicated to all my followers (on fanfiction and Tumblr). Without your continued love, encouragement, and support, I would have stopped writing ages ago! Much love and joy to you, along with my sincere THANKS!

**C*E*C*E*C*E*C*E**

The room was dark except for the firelight and a small sliver of moonlight that broke through the windowpane and landed delicately across the bed. She had not bothered to light a candle this evening or turn on one of the bedside lamps. Those seemed much too harsh this evening, and she preferred the soft glow now creating a magical atmosphere to the bedroom.

Normally, Elsie Hughes Carson hated an atmosphere. She'd told him that on more than one occasion. But this was different. If she was pressed to name it, she would have called it a romantic mood instead of a harsh ambiance. Thankfully, she was not forced to speak, not pressed to break the calming silence surrounding her.

She stretched in the comfort of their warm bed. He'd been so thoughtful earlier in the evening. Of course, Charles Carson was always thoughtful where his wife was concerned. He tried his best, in his own way, to ensure her happiness and comfort. Tonight was no exception. He had taken the opportunity to light a fire in their bedroom fireplace, promising a warm and inviting room when it was time for bed. Cold winter nights were getting harsher on aging bones and muscles, but Elsie had to admit she never minded a slight chill in the air. It gave her an excuse, not that she needed one, to snuggle closer to her husband, to seek his warmth, to revel in the softness of his arms and the strength of his presence.

Tonight, as she waited patiently for him to join her, she relaxed in bed and looked out the window. Charles has insisted on enlarging the window during the spring. She'd argued with him, called it a frivolous expense, something they didn't truly need. But, he'd reminded her that they'd both been frugal people their entire lives and they could afford to live a little. She smiled at the memory of that argument and the wonderful, very satisfying way they had made up at the end of the day. When all was said and done, Elsie had to admit that Charles had been correct. The larger window was lovely, and tonight, she was never more grateful to have been wrong. They had spent many glorious evenings curled up together, watching the sunset from this very bed, watching as the sky was painted with vibrant colors at the end of the day, or being mesmerized by the birds singing in the tree nearby as it neared dawn.

Despite his large frame, Charles crept silently into the cozy room. He knew she wasn't asleep yet, though he loathed to disturb the quietness of the house or her solitude with his noisy movements. She never fell asleep before his arms were wrapped securely around her, her head pillowed against his broad chest, her ear listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat as it lulled her to sleep and sweet dreams.

He closed the door behind him, banishing the chill from the rest of the world out of their snug room, one they had happily shared for almost a year. February would mark their one year anniversary, and what a truly blissful year it had been. Retirement suited them, and together they had learned to relish each day, savor the precious moments as they ticked by, enjoy the big and small things in their lives. And yes, even the passion, too. For there was certainly love and passion in their marriage. With all their old barriers removed, Charles was able to open up his heart and mind to Elsie, which she had willingly embraced. And she, in return, had taken his hand, steadied him, as they began this new adventure called marriage. She had shared with him her deepest thoughts and feelings, had allowed him into her innermost desires, and had happily explored new sensations and emotions with him.

He turned and placed his dressing gown next to hers on the chest at the foot of their bed. He toed off his slippers, shuddering as a chill ran up from his bare feet to the top of his head, and placed them beside hers … a matching fabric and pattern, a thoughtful gift from Elsie's sister for Christmas.

As she watched him, Elsie felt an overwhelming sense of peace and love. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something magical about the evening. Others would simply call her silly, not a word usually associated with her, but that was the only word that came to mind. Perhaps it had something to do with the day … Christmas Eve … though she felt it was something more than that. For once in her life, she felt utterly content, as if the pieces of her life were finally in place. She smiled as Charles stoked the fire, always the protector, always the devoted husband.

As he turned away from the fireplace, Charles turned and caught the look in Elsie's eyes. They were sparkling and bright, so full of happiness and wonder. And her mood, though not a word had passed between them, was contagious. Suddenly, just looking at his beautiful wife in their bed, waiting for him, silently calling to him like a siren to ships at sea caused his heart to flutter. There was no place in this world he would rather be than right where he was at this moment.

Charles admired his wife in the pale light of the room. He was, indeed, a very lucky man. How he'd managed to win her heart when his had been locked away from her so tightly for years was still a mystery. But, she'd been patient and loving, kind and gentle, everything he'd ever wanted and needed in a love and lover. Feeling an indescribable need to be near her, he crossed over to the window to close the curtains, to shut out the rest of the world, before returning to her side. As his hand reached for the sash to loosen the drapes, her small voice sounded softly in the distance.

"No, leave them open, please." It was such a simple request but the emotions behind the words were powerful. On winter evenings, they would draw the curtains to keep in the heat. In the summertime, the curtains and the windows would be left open, to enjoy the breezes and sounds of the summer nights. Tonight, she desired the view, and who could blame her or deny her? Certainly not Charles.

He smiled and nodded, then returned to the bed and slipped beneath the sheets, immediately drawing her into his arms. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, then one to her nose, and finally, a soft, lingering kiss to her lips. "I love you, Elsie," he whispered, as if dozens of people were listening to their conversation.

"I love you, too, Charles." She kissed him slowly, letting the heat and the moment build between them until she broke the kiss. "Thank you for not closing the curtains. I wasn't ready to give up the view just yet."

He turned and followed her gaze out the window. Large, fluffy snowflakes drifted across the night sky, illuminated by a moon just barely able to peek out from behind the heavy clouds. The effect was breathtaking, something befitting a postcard or perhaps a Christmas greeting card sold at the post office in the village. "It is lovely," he admitted, drawing the blankets around her a little more closely as if she could feel the snowflakes against her skin.

"I want to fall asleep in your arms as we watch the snow falling outside. It's so beautiful," she said as a lone tear escaped from her eye and landed on his chest. "It's our first Christmas together, and it couldn't be more perfect. Warmth, love, snow, our very own cottage … even our little tree with its meager decorations … this is my best Christmas ever."

Charles shifted slightly so he could fully see her face, then he lowered his lips to hers. At first, the kiss was light and gentle, almost reverent in the way his lips caressed hers. But, as she deepened the kiss, all of the emotions bubbling just below the surface emerged, creating a heat between them that would not be extinguished.

Slowly, they made love, sharing with each other the gifts of trust, love, passion, and desire. As they floated down from their climaxes, Charles spooned against Elsie. Her back was pressed firmly against his front, his hand possessively cupping her breast while his lips ghosted kisses along her hair, neck, and shoulders.

Her free hand lightly scratched at the arm draped across her, something she knew always excited him. She tried very hard to keep short nails for just this purpose. Nothing long or troublesome to maintain, but just long enough to entice and excite him with little scratches, either in moments like these or during the heat of their lovemaking.

In the sitting room of their little cottage, a clock chimed midnight. Elsie turned her head just enough to be able to look into the eyes of her husband, her best friend, her lover. "Happy Christmas, Charles. There couldn't be a more perfect man for me. I love you."

Charles felt tears welling up in his eyes as he listened to her heartfelt declarations. "And you, my darling Elsie, are the most amazing woman I've ever met. I thank God and my lucky stars every day for you. I love you more than you will ever know." He kissed her gently then rested his head as close to hers on the pillow as possible.

With his soft caresses to her skin and her light scratches to his arm, the occasional shifting closer together so that their entire bodies were touching, the two lovers fell asleep. Outside, the snow continued to fall lazily past their window, creating a pure white blanket of snow on the ground. Christmas morning would find them sated, happy, and knowing beyond any doubts that the best gift they had been given this year was the best gift of all … true love.

**The End.**


End file.
